Amor Eon
by dragon titanico
Summary: Advertencia: contenido Lemon, leer bajo propio riesgo. Después de los hechos de Altomare no paso mucho frio en su primera noche sola


En el principio, mucho muy al principio, de hecho, podríamos decir que esto es algo asi como el inicio del principio del inicio, el plano existencial era como una hoja en blanco, solo que de un color negro luminiscente.

Fue entonces que como a toda hoja en blanco que espera pacientemente a ser escrita, a este plano existencial le llego su lápiz, un lápiz en forma de una raza, los cuales conocían el secreto de la vida.

Se llamaban así mismos Los Precursores.

Sus verdaderos nombres siempre fueron desconocidos, sin embargo podemos identificarlos como El Verbo, El Sujeto, y El Predicado, y así como toda en blanco requiere de un lápiz para ser escrita, el lápiz requiere de un saca puntas.

Así que lo primero que Los Precursores le dieron a este plano existencial fue el poder de decidir, sin embargo con ese nuevo poder se dieron cuenta que algunas cosas no estaban del todo bien creadas, así que para corregirlas crearon otra cosa que también es indispensable para la creación, el borrador

Y con eso la creación estaba en curso

Sin embargo pasarían muchos eones, muchas pruebas, muchos errores, y un montón de borrones para que este plano existencial tuviese la oportunidad de ver en la vida

Un amplio y maravilloso plano existencial que con el tiempo recibió el nombre de fanfiction, donde miles de millones de historias están siendo escritas a cada momento, donde cada decisión, cada pensamiento le da una nueva realidad a un mismo mundo, siendo algunas historias tan dispares y tan diferentes, mientras que otras son tan iguales, tan símiles que tardarías toda una vida en descubrir una mínima diferencia

Este es el mundo Pokemon y esta es solo una de tantas historias…

Cargando…

Por favor espere…

…

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece es de sus ambiciosos creadores…

 **Amor Eon**

Era la primera vez que estaba sola en el jardín, La pequeña Latias tiritaba y es que de repente la temperatura había bajado de golpe, regularmente cuando esto pasaba su hermano la abrasaba y acurrucaba, pero su hermano ya no estaba

Había tenido que sacrificar su vida por detener la enorme ola que amenazaba con destruir su querida ciudad, y aunque aun la protegía desde el interior de la joya alma no podía evitar sentirse sola

Con el frio calándole hasta los huesos pensó en ir con su amiga Bianca y pedirle una o dos mantas, sin embargo tampoco fuera como si quisiese molestarla, por lo que volviendo a tiritar emprendió el vuelo

Ya había cruzado poco más de media ciudad cuando vio una ventana abierta, y no cualquier ventana, si no la de un centro Pokemon, el centro Pokemon de Altomare, las mejillas de la Pokemon Eón pronto se vieron teñidas en un color rojo casi tirando a carmesí al recordar a su humano favorito

Floto con suavidad sobre la ventana donde le encontrase la vez pasada, solo que en esta ocasión estaba cerrada por el viento helado que corría, una vez que estuvo lo más cerca posible cambio a su forma humana y de forma suave posiciono sus pies en el balcón

Dio tres pequeños golpecitos con nudillos en el cristal de la puerta deseando con todo su corazón que fuera él quien le abriese, pero no hubo respuesta, teniendo que insistir una segunda y tercera vez hasta que el ruido de alguien levantándose fue percibido por ella

Completamente adormilado por no decir otra cosa un entrenador Pokemon se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a la ventana, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la silueta de una chica que conocía muy bien

-¿Bianca?- pregunto con asombro mientras su sueño desapareció casi al instante, solo que ella negó inmediatamente al nombre moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados-no puede ser… ¿Latias?- esta vez la chica Pokemon asintió con felicidad por ser reconocida

La chica Pokemon casi de inmediato se lanzo a los brazos del joven entrenador, este le abrazo pudiendo apreciar el frio que recorría el cuerpo de la chica, mas aun cuando el frio viento dio otro fuerte soplido haciéndola tiritar de nueva cuenta

"el frio es la debilidad directa de los dragones" recordó y siendo la chica en cuestión una de ellos era completamente normal que el clima le afectase, casi dándose una palmada en la frente, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la invito a pasar para que se protegiese

Sentaron se juntos a la orilla de la cama del entrenador, este continuo abrazándole en un intento por proporcionarle el debido calor que tanto ella necesitaba, a ello agregó una de las mantas que estaban en la cama y pronto Latias dejo de tiritar, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta que estaba recargada en el pecho del entrenador

Su corazón latió rápidamente al imaginar hacer un pensamiento realidad, le miro, primeramente a los ojos y luego al objeto de su deseo, sus labios, en ese momento la chica Pokemon era toda nervios si pero aun así reunió el valor para hacer lo que estaba por hacer, así que simplemente deseando lo fuera lo que Arceus quisiera, cerró sus ojos y encamino sus labios a los del entrenador de pueblo paleta

El había abrazado a la chica Pokemon sin sospechar que la mencionada tuviese un escape del frio que le aquejaba, por lo que estuvo completamente patidifuso y/o anonado por la acción que la mencionada tomaba en ese momento

Los labios de la chica Pokemon se habían apoderado de los suyos en un beso simple, tierno y casto, sin embargo estuvo lo bastante sorprendido para reaccionar o hacer algo más que abrir sus ojos como platos

La chica Pokemon dejo ir a su presa, un poco triste si ante la nula respuesta del muchacho, la confusión era algo evidente en rostro del muchacho, aunque la Pokemon le confundía con otra cosa, por lo que suspiro derrotada

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- salió un hilo de voz de los labios del entrenador de pueblo paleta que curiosamente y en ese momento tenían un extraño pero satisfactorio sabor a miel, sin embargo ella al no tener sus poderes psíquicos tan desarrollados solo bajo la cabeza ocultando de él su sonrojo

Sin embargo algo despertó en el ese sabor que ahora había dejado la chica Pokemon en él y un instinto o quizás una fuerza que nunca antes había conocido fue apoderándose de su cuerpo y voluntad, pues ahora era él quien apresaba las mejillas de la chica Pokemon con manos y dirigiese a apoderarse de los labios de la chica Pokemon

De nuevo sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, no es que ella hubiese querido oponer resistencia, es que estaba en shock al ver y sentir los labios del humano que le gustaba, solo que ahora era un poco más movido

Las manos de la chica se aferraron a la camisa del muchacho a la altura de su pecho con fuerza, mientras que ese instinto o quizás fuerza le llevo a poner sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica Pokemon mientras esta le empujaba hacia la cama

En un movimiento que el muchacho no registró del todo bien, la chica Pokemon termino casi sentada a horcadas de él pero completamente recostada sobre el pecho del muchacho degustando sus labios eso hasta que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de volver a respirar

Ella se disculpo con su mirada, el acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió, el peso de la chica para nada le incomodaba, todo lo contrario ese instinto o quizás fuerza le exigía que la tuviese así para siempre y solo para él

Ambos dos volvieron a rodar en la cama por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión el muchacho había terminado sobre la chica, la manta que un principio les cubriese del frio termino estorbando y ser desechada termino flotando en el aire no siendo notado por el muchacho pues la fuerza le exigía que solo tuviese ojos y pensamientos para la chica Pokemon que debajo de su cuerpo yacía

La fuerza que le dominaba le exigió literalmente arrancar con la fuerza de sus manos las prendas de la chica Pokemon pero al tocar la blusa de la chica Pokemon (a falta de una expresión más creativa) exploto en muchas partículas multicolores, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho al ver el juego de gamas multicolor, aunque no tanto como el hecho de que la chica Pokemon que yacía debajo de él ahora estaba completamente desnuda

Por un momento la quijada del muchacho se desencajo, y no era para menos, la chica Pokemon disfruto eso, hasta que decidió poner manos a la obra, las cuales pasaron por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca aferrándose al cabello azabache del muchacho para después jalarlo hacia ella

La fuerza que ejercía control sobre él pronto le exigió que debiera estar en las mismas condiciones que la chica Pokemon que apasionadamente le besaba y cuya acción era reciproca, por lo que en un movimiento que si duro tres segundos es mucho las prendas que le cubrían simple y llanamente desaparecieron

Tal y como la fuerza le exigía, acomodo se entre las piernas de la chica Pokemon y sin más preámbulos se volvió uno con ella, de haber podido hacerlo hubiese gritado de gran dolor y eso a su vez habría despertado a cada persona en el recinto de curación Pokemon, aunque ciertamente y por la expresión que había en el rostro de la chica Pokemon el dolor había hecho estremecer todo su cuerpo llenándola de miedo

La fuerza le pidió calmarla, controlarla, tranquilizarla, hacerle saber que si bien había sido un trago muy amargo era necesario, así que pronto los tiernos besos y dulces caricias del muchacho que se había convertido en su amante le hicieron saber que todo estaba bien, pronto hubo una segunda embestida increíblemente menos dolorosa que la primera pero si incomoda, luego una tercera y una cuarta profundas pero en un ritmo semi-lento, poco a poco el dolor y la incomodidad empezaron a ser remplazadas por algo mas

Ella lo pedía con su mirada, pero la fuerza exigía, debía aumentar el ritmo del rito, la chica Pokemon casi pierde el control de su transformación al sentir el aumento de velocidad en el trabajo de su amante por lo que aferrándose a las mantas de la cama que compartían bien pudo mantener la concentración un poco mas

Solo que por alguna razón se detuvo, abandonado la placentera unión por un momento para colocarse a su espalda y justo cuando ella se coloco de lado, con mas placer que incomodidad volvió a unirse a ella volviendo a ser uno solo

De haber podido un segundo grito hubiese despertado a todos en centro de curación Pokemon, suerte que no era así, aunque por otro lado la chica Pokemon no evitaba ocultar que disfrutaba y mucho lo que su amante le hacía, cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso, era justo lo que ella pedía, solo faltaba una cosa, marcarlo como suyo

En ese instante, tiempo y espacio se detuvieron, esta vez siendo ella la que rompió la unión que los volvía uno, dio se la vuelta para mirarle de frente y el entendió lo que ella quería, ella subió sobre el de nuevo a arcadas, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su amante mientras la dura virilidad de él se unía a la intimidad de ella

Ahora ella lo estaba haciendo suyo, lo sabía por la forma en que su amante le sostenía de las caderas ayudándole en ese placentero movimiento de asenso y descenso que tanto placer a ambos les daba

Si de haber podido un grito final habría estrellado más de un vidrio y generado alguno que otro altercado, suerte que no era así, sin embargo la expresión del rostro de ambos amantes era todo lo que se necesitaba para saber que ambos habían alcanzado el máximo éxtasis

Mientras la fuerza les abandonaba, ella fue cayendo como una roca cuando es arrojada a un lago, siendo detenido su descenso por el pecho de su amante, el no estaba en mejores condiciones por lo que fue vencido por el sueño casi al instante, así mismo la manta que en un principio les había servido para cubrirse del frio que al verse desprovista de la fuerza que la sostenía fue descendiendo hasta cubrir la desnudes de los nuevos amantes

Pero esto no cava aquí, por extraño que parezca la chica Pokemon perdió por completo su transformación, revelando su forma de Pokemon Eón cuando la poca fuerza que aun tenia fue jalada hacia su vientre por la semilla que el elegido había derramando en ella

Notas finales: ok mis estimados esto si me salió bien fumado pero es lo que hay, si paso mucho tiempo desde mi última publicación y si pasaron muchas cosas, de malas ha muy peores desde la última vez que subí un capitulo o un fanfic sin embargo no he dejado de escribir y de pensar en mis historias, para algunas tengo pensadas algunas cosas para otras no, pero tratare de continúalas, este fanfic es para que sepan que, estoy vivo y con muchas ganas de continuar

Atte.

Su amigo Dragón Titánico


End file.
